


Soft

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff, thats really all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Derek cleans out his closet with Stiles' help





	Soft

“Der?” Stiles called out as he made his way into the pack house.

“Upstairs,” he heard Derek call out.

Stiles threw his jacket on the couch and made his way up to Derek’s room.

“Whoa,” Stiles exclaimed as he looked around the room. “Did you buy an entire clothing store or something dude?”

Derek’s room was covered in clothes, in what looked like semi-organized piles.

“Very funny. No, I finally got everything from my storage unit in New York shipped over here and I’m deciding what I want to keep and what gets donated,” Derek said without looking up, staying focused on matching a drawer full of odd socks.

“Can I help?” Stiles asked, weirdly intrigued with the contents of Derek’s closet.

“You can put all the donate piles into boxes and label them for me,” Derek said, gesturing to a pile of flat unmade boxes and a permanent marker.

Stiles hummed to himself as he got to work putting the boxes together.

“So, what goes in this first box?” he asked.

“All those dark jeans,” Derek said, pointing to what Stiles for sure thought was part of the ‘keep’ pile.

Derek must have sensed this because he spoke up.

“I’m keeping a few pairs but I really have no need for 10 pairs of identical pants.”

“Yeah but they make your ass look good,” Stiles said as he smirked. He loved being Derek’s boyfriend now because he could stay stuff like that without the fear that Derek might actually tear him apart.

“Just put them in the box,” Derek said with a fondness to his voice.

An hour later, majority of Derek’s closet was packed into boxes, labeled and ready to drop off at the charity store.

“So what’s with the wardrobe change?” Stiles asked.

“What do you mean?” Derek asked.

“I mean, you now own more sweatpants than sinfully tight jeans and I counted 12 sweaters and only 3 leather jackets. You’re turning into a softie.”

Derek mumbled something under his breath that Stiles didn’t quite catch.

“What?” he asked.

“It reminds me that I’m safe,” Derek said, as if that was a totally detailed explanation.

“Explain,” Stiles said, moving off the floor to join Derek on the bed.

“When I was in constant danger and on the run, I had to be ready to leave at a moment’s notice, and it was more practical to be wearing outdoor clothes. But now I’m at a point in my life where I feel safe and calm and my favorite part of the day is getting to lounge around in sweatpants whenever I’m not at work.”

Stiles took a minute to absorb all of that before linking his hand with Derek’s and squeezing tight.

“I love you Der. Plus, the cozy clothes make for more comfortable cuddling so I approve.”

Derek snorted, only pulling Stiles in closer to his side.

“Well anything to make you more comfortable,” Derek laughed.

Stiles would never get tired of hearing Derek laugh. And if you told him 5 years ago that his favorite outfit on Derek was loosely hung sweatpants and an oversized hoodie, and not his tight jeans and leather jacket, Stiles would have never believed it.

Derek deserved everything soft and safe and Stiles vowed in that moment to make sure he gave that to Derek every day for the rest of their lives.


End file.
